Research conducted in this laboratory focuses on the characterization of molecular events involved in promoting the biologic effects of neurotrophic factors. This family of peptides has been demonstrated to be critical for the survival and development of neurons that comprise the central and peripheral nervous systems. Presently, the use of neurotrophic factors as therapeutic factors is receiving considerable attention, particularly with regard to treatment of devastating and life-threatening diseases such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and ALS. Understanding, as completely as possible, the biochemical processes responsible for mediating the intracellular signals for neurotrophic factors could lead to the discovery of suitable molecules that are able to mimick the important biologic effects of the neurotrophic factors. This is critical as the blood-brain barrier excludes these large molecules making delivery to the brain problematic. It is known that phosphorylation of specific proteins is integral to the process of neurotrophic factor signalling and this biochemical activity is extensively studied in the laboratory. There is clearly a growing impetus to develop neurotrophic factors as biologics for the treatment of severely compromising neurodegenerative diseases as well as provide adjuctive therapies for treatments that cause peripheral nervous system neuropathies. To facilitate the effective review of these factors as potential products it is essential to develop a core of neurobiology expertise within the center. To this end, research conducted in this laboratory on the mechanism of action of neurotrophic factors supports the initiative to develop such expertise. Knowledge about the localization, regulation of synthesis and release of neurotrophic factors as well as their biologic effects on target tissues helps us understand the safety of these factors and their clinical utility for chronic neurological diseases.